


visceral Ties

by Animationguru



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aging, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Culture, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animationguru/pseuds/Animationguru
Summary: I was given a new body and a new lease on life when the walls between vanished and i was bathing in blood.





	visceral Ties

It was laying in the snow, it's white gloves and black dress coat were flecked with red.

Mom and dad had always told me that, the things in the old fairy tales were morals with an element of truth.

When science failed two years ago it was all anyone heard about, monsters rushed out of the darkness and the lines between the realms were crushed.

I had never met another until today, so like me and yet so different.

I stepped lightly on bare feet through the snow to stand above the creatures head and glance down on him.

He'd look like an angel if not for the horns.

I pulled at a golden lock of hair moving it from his face, and two red eyes snapped open and peered at me. Surprise, then curiosity crossed through those red swirls.

"your hurt" I whispered as I licked my cracked lips I should be nervous. Monsters ate children, even other monsters.

The lance pinned him to the ground like an insect in the museum, left to be discovered and gazed upon in wonder and I gazed, numb to the cold.

I couldn't feel the fog of my breath anymore...

"I am" his voice was soft, no trace of the pain he must be feeling, maybe he wasn't cold anymore?.

I stepped away from his head, a bitter smile crossed his cherub lips and slowly he closed his eyes.

I knew that feeling, I had felt that way when mom and dad didn't come back...when the others locked me outside in the snow. When the barriers went down magic found hosts...i had begun to change...and they wanted the monster gone.

I no longer felt my toes, I wasnt hungry anymore, and the shaking stopped...but i kept walking...looking for ...something.

Somewhere in my mind I had thought...if i find another monster i will be saved, but monsters ate monsters. I wanted to die.

I stared at the lance as the creatures head rolled back on the ground, weary, sad, without hope.

Why?

I grabbed the wooden shaft and pulled , red eyes flew open wide as I slowly pulled it from his chest, symbols lit up along the smoothed wood as it slowly gave way. And he screamed.

I tossed it from his body and watched it splinter and fall apart as the engravings lit on fire and burned.

fingers touched my cheek, the fog of hot breath clouded my vision for a moment but i didn't feel that warmth and i turned to look into those red eyes...tears of blood trickled from them and his jaw was open, smoke billowing out as he panted, his canine teeth exposed.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"I'm a monster" thats what granny told me, what grandpa told me, what my cousins said, my aunt, my uncle. She's a monster, it's ok.

I was engulfed in a hug.

"no, no" he whispered over and over like a chant, i felt the blood from the wooden lances entrance as he pulled me tighter. "you are my precious pet" he kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair it reminded me of them and i clung to him.

Slowly he stood, still holding me close. "We need to move before he finds us, my pet."

I knew he, he was the one who stuck this monster here like a bug.

He was shaking, i patted his cheek. "it's ok, we all die" I wanted to.

His shaking stopped and he stared at me pulling back enough to look me in the eyes.

"why?" he whispered.

"I didnt want you to die alone" I had planned to die there with him, a companion in death...i removed the spear to make him feel better. "you were so sad"

I saw the moment he spotted the bruises and the blue flesh of my hand, rage clawed across his features and he hurried his face in my chest.

"are you ok?" I asked.

"hush pet" he shushed and pulled me tight once more before running into the forest.

he ran for a long time but, the blood from his open wound like a dotted line behind us, the forest didn't end, it was magic now too and it had taken over this half of the city.

What seemed like an hour or so later he faltered and tripped, his breathing ragged and i saw the hole in his chest was fighting to repair itself but not fast enough, just a glimpse, before I rolled along side him down a hill and into a large mound of snow.

he looked up into the sky and began to sing, it wasnt one i could understand or even name, but it was beautiful. Yes this is how i pictured us dying.

It felt like the ice had become one with my veins.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

\----------  
The butcher knife caught on the wood of the table and the man cursed as he roughly pulled it loose and reached for another knife.

The arm was seperate from the body now and the smooth ivory finish of bone glistened wetly.

That body looked familiar, something felt...off.

The world shook and i toppled from the shelf the butcher grabbed me, me? no the casing..glass?

carefully he place me back on the shelf with other jars filled with swimming lights of varying hues.

"Jasper! watch where your going ya fool! your going to break our stock!"

"Sorry sir! the roads just a bit rough ahead"

The butcher cursed. "Well then take the long way! we got fresh produce and that Chimera blood will keep it "

I was...in a caravan? wasn't I at grandma's house?

She had made cookies...i had reached for one but...a magic wave hit and all the lights and then...

The door shutting as i begged to be let in...no i was older then how old was i when it happened? what happened? why did they hate me?

hate me? but they are my family they love me?

The bug in the snow, no the angel , so sad about my body.

the Cart rocked again and the butcher grumbled and exited the cart.

If I had a body i would have froze,If because the body on the slab was my own.

chunks of my arms and legs lay wrapped in crisp white paper next to nearly cleaned bone and my untouched head and torso.

Stickers adorned some of the wrapped meat: "Freezer burn"

Thats right my hands and feet were frozen.

Why couldnt I scream? why was i so calm?

I had been calm before because I was dying, was this death?

no, this was a jar, there were other jars.

Were other people in the jars?

The butcher returned, still grumbling as he pulled something from the shelf, a vial of crimson liquid...blood.

He poured a drop on my torso and the meat and bones contracted violently on the table a harsh gurgle escaped my lips as the butcher sat down the vial and pulled my torso closer to himself.

"younger meat sells better, but damn if it's not creepy" he muttered as he turned my lifeless eyes to gaze upon him.

he shivered.

"i'm human too kid but a guys got to make a living" he shrugged then patted my stomach, flinching as he did so when a bit of intestine pushed out from a cut. "your flesh will go to feed those cultivators and they are kinda like angels right? kids like angels" he tilted his head. "i hear they become one with the souls they consume to...so you'll be alive again"

He glanced at my jar...at all the jars and smiled, happy with his choices.

I hoped that i had neglected to release my bowels before death.

I wasn't that lucky

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE from the writer: I'm an amateur writer so please be patient. I will continue to post until the story is done and I do read comments and I AM a real person I like creative criticism but there is a difference between insults and helpful critiques. This is my original story .


End file.
